They're Here to Stay!
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: This is just a one-shot! I will continue story 4 later! Jonathan is walking in the cold. He finds an abandoned restaurant. He decides to take refuge. What will happen to him? This story is only one chapter!


**A/N**

**I just thought of this one-shot while I was about to fall asleep last night. I am still going to work on story 4! I hope y'all enjoy this.**

**They're Here to Stay! **

A man named Jonathan was wandering the streets one night. It was cold and he was lost. He had to find somewhere to seek shelter until daytime when he could find his way home. He saw an abandoned restaurant. He saw the name "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza".

He didn't know why the restaurant was closed down. He didn't know the risk to entering the building. He was tired and cold. He looked at his watch. It was 11:00. He ran up to the restaurant and decided to go in.

The door was unlocked. He entered quietly in case someone... or something was in there. He saw a stage area with three massive animatronics standing on it. He quietly snuck into a room labeled Parts and Services. He kept his breathing quiet because he was still afraid of being busted by someone.

He glanced at his watch. It was 12:00 in the morning. He heard some talking from the stage area. He was scared to death.

"How could they abandon us like this Freddy?" a female robotic voice asked.

"I don't know Chica. I think it is because of all those people we shoved into suits!" Freddy replied.

Jonathan backed away from the door, but hit a shelf. A bolt fell to the floor.

"What was that?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Go check it out Bonnie. It might be another snoop. That would be the third one this week."

Jonathan found a secret closet and went in. The room was dark. He fumbled around and found a light. When he saw the gold animatronic, he nearly screamed. It had no endo, so he calmed down a bit. That was until it started to move.

"Stay quiet! I will help you get out of here alive. The name is Golden. What is your name?"

"J-Jonathan."

"That's a nice name! Now those guys out there are not friendly. This place was shut down because they kept killing night guards. It isn't their fault though. There was the murder of the Five children that contributed. They saw the children in the suits and..."

The light in the closet went off. They sat in silence. All of the sudden, he saw two white eyes right in front of him staring at him. He just gulped and slid back by Golden. The animatronic stepped forward and grabbed him. He dragged him over to the table where they stuff people into suits.

"You stay here, I will be right back."

He couldn't move anyway. He was paralyzed with fear. He saw the animatronic return with a Freddy suit. He wondered if Golden was going to save him. He found the strength to look at his watch. It was coming up on 6:00. The animatronic held him down and grabbed the torso of the suit. Just as he was about to stuff Jonathan in, he froze. Jonathan blinked and he disappeared. He got up off the table and went to the stage area. He saw the animatronic that tried to stuff him right there!

He looked at some writing on a wall.

BEWARE THE BEASTS 12-6!

He wished he would have seen that earlier, but it was dark. He walked out the front door. He bumped into someone. It was a police officer.

"Son, what were you doing in there?"

"I was lost and it was late. I needed a place to seek refuge for the night. I saw this place and decided to sit in there until day."

"You survived?! Not even the greatest night guards or even spies have gone in there and survived! How did you do it?"

" I don't know. I just found this secret area and hid. The light went out and I saw two eyes stating at me. I was then dragged to a table where they tried to stuff me. The clock struck six and he went back to the stage."

"Well you are lucky! We sent in a police officer the other day to look for evidence and he was stuffed! Where is your home at? I will give you a ride."

"12 K Street, New York city." **(probably a real address, but not mine!") **

"Well you must have walked a long way because you are in Buffalo!"

"Me and my friends were having a party. I was dumped here by them! I found this restaurant and took shelter because of the cold."

"Well I will get you home."

"Thanks."

In the headlines of the newspaper, his story was told. He felt sorry for the animatronics and decided to fix them up. The restaurant re-opened. Everything was good until a month later. Jonathan was stuffed into a suit at 1:00 a.m. June 1,1993. To this day the restaurant remains closed and the animatronics are still there.

Many missing person reports have been filed. No one dared to go near the restaurant, so they remained missing. The casualties have reached 100 in the past few months. There is a plan to tear it down and place something else there. The last few attempts ended with someone getting stuffed. The family of Jonathan tried to sue the state, but failed because it was Jonathan's fault for re-opening in the first place. His suit still remains in the restaurant.

**A/N**

**Well all of this was right off the top of my head. I will post it when the servers come back up! I just wanted to do this little one-shot to try my hand at it. I see a lot of one-shos on here and they inspired me to write this one. I hope you enjoy! **

**Please leave a good or bad review! I want to hear your opinion! Check out story 4: My Grand Misconception 2: Our Rises and Our Falls! **


End file.
